Вандервайс Марджела
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 6 июля | gender = мужской | height = 155 см | weight = 42 кг | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Арранкар №77 | previous partner = Фулер | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Экстингир | manga debut = Глава 229 (Том 26) | anime debut = Серия 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Хисаёши Суганума | english voice = Кристофер Смит | spanish voice = }} Вандервайс Марджела (Wonderweiss Margela, ワンダーワイス・マルジェラ, Ванда:вайсу Марудзэра) — семьдесят седьмой арранкар армии Сосуке Айзена и единственный модифицированный арранкар. Несмотря на то, что он не состоит в Эспаде, Общество душ классифицировало его как арранкара уровня Эспады. Внешность Вандервайс выглядит как ребенок, страдающий аутизмом. Характер Вандервайс при жизни был слабоумен, отчего нельзя сказать, был ли у него характер. Тем не менее, он имел своеобразную привязанность к гиллиану Фурре, который был убит вайзардом Лизой Машуро. Из-за шока от смерти питомца он не среагировал на удар Машуро. Вандервайз также имел некоторое коварство, например он атаковал Укитаэ Джуншуро, когда тот не ждал и неожиданно возник за спиной Ямамото Ганрюсая. Он также мог распазнать врага или друга, так, он не стал нападать на Койота Старка, а атаковал его противников, аналогичная ситуация была с Айзэном Сосукэ и Ямамото Ганрюсаем. Вандервайс испугался смерти, когда Ямамото Ганрюсай тяжело ранил его и готовился убить. Сюжет }} Силы и способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: During battle, Wonderweiss relies primarily on his hand-to-hand combat. He seemingly possesses no formalized skill and simply uses instinctual force, punching and grabbing at his opponents offensively. He commonly launches directly into battle with no care for any physical attack he may receive with no physical defensive technique other than dodging which he shown skill in.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 376, page 8-19 thumb|right|190px|Wonderweiss powers up a Cero. Серо: Wonderweiss generates a purple Cero from his mouth. Its full potential hasn't been shown as Mashiro extinguishes his Cero while he is charging it.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 8 Гигантская духовная сила: All of the Arrancar invading Karakura during Ulquiorra's mission to capture Orihime Inoue were stated by 12th Division observers (using spiritual power measuring sensors) to be Espada level.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 1 Гарганта: A method Hollows use to move from Hueco Mundo into the Human World. It tears the dimensional space and reveals a portal of whirling energy. Wonderweiss is able to move between worlds using this technique.Bleach manga; chapter 363, page 15-17 Иерро: Wonderweiss's Hierro is shown to be very strong as he can take a beating and being thrown into buildings with extreme force without being fazed.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 369, page 8-19 Бала: This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from his hand after his attack was pink and static-like, signifying his Bala is pink.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 15-16 Большая физическая сила: He is shown to be strong enough to pierce Ukitake's chest with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 5 Wonderweiss shows his considerable strength of being able to critically injure Mashiro with one punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 18 Вахидо (ヴァヒード, vahīdo, исп. «''крик''», «''плач''» младенца): Wonderweiss can even emit a loud, banshee-like battle cry that shattered Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, as well as countered Mashiro's Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 376, page 14-15 With his battle cries he seems to be able to control Hooleer; as Tōsen said, "his words have meaning".Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 14-17 Сонидо: Wonderweiss is capable of using Sonído; however his skill with it is unknown. He is able to use it to surprise his opponents.Bleach anime; Episode 294 Духовный меч Экстингир (滅火皇子 (エスティンギル), эсутингиру, исп. «extinguir» — «''тушить''», яп. «''принц потушенного огня''»): In its sealed state, Wonderweiss's Zanpakutō is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view the sheath represents a zweihander or claymore. *'Ресуррексион': The release command is unknown. After releasing, Wonderweiss becomes a somewhat mutated version of himself. His shoulders and thighs grow significantly larger, with the shoulders popping out upwards. His arms and legs are also altered in size, being much skinnier than before. There are five holes in his abdomen, with two or three lines within each hole, except the middle. His face is covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns, which seems to make his eye sockets hollow. :Способности ресуррексиона: As the only in existence, Wonderweiss was made with the sole purpose of nullifying Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 :*'Запечатывание Рюджин Дзякки': The main ability of Wonderweiss is to "Seal" the power of Ryūjin Jakka, so that all new flames would be sealed within the blade and all the flames already produced are sealed within Wonderweiss himself, so long as he lives. Should he die, the flames he sealed within himself burst out in an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 8-9 In exchange for this ability, his speech, memory, intelligence, and reason were discarded. Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 2 :*'Усиление иерро': He is later shown capable of grabbing hold of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō's blade as it is swung at him while sustaining no injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 17 :*'Увеличение физической силы': He is also shown capable of throwing Yamamoto with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 17 :*'Мгновенная регенерация': Even after having half of his mid-section destroyed, Wonderweiss is able to easily regenerate from the damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 9-11 :*'Центурион' (百奇皇手(センチュリオン), сэнтюрион, исп. «centurión» — «''центурион''», яп. «''тысяча рук необыкновенного императора''»): From his back and shoulder, Wonderweiss is able to produce multiple large arms that can stretch to long lengths. He can manipulate the arms individually or all at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 13-15 Интересные факты *When Wonderweiss impaled Jūshirō Ukitake, he stabbed him with his left hand but his right hand was shown being removed from his back and covered with blood. *Wonderweiss' name stems from that of Marcel Wanders, a Dutch designer and architect.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 Сноски Навигация en:Wonderweiss Margela de:Wonderweiss Margela es:Wonderweiss Margera fr:Wonderweiss Margela Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Нумеросы Категория:Умершие